


Once By Night

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Rags (2012), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Actors, Actress Annabeth, Ballroom Dancing, Cinderella Elements, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Hollywood, Manager Hera, Modern Retelling, Rags AU, Singer Percy, Step-Brothers, Step-parents, percabeth, singers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson is a aspiring actor and singer. He's creative with lots of talent, as well as a distinctive voice, and one day he quite literally crashes into actress Annabeth, Hollywood's newest Golden Girl. Though annoyed with her at first, they become swift friends once he realizes she's not your typical celebrity.<br/>She doesn't know anything about his home life, however. She doesn't know about his two older step brothers Octavian and Luke, who want to sign a recording deal because their father Kronos (his stepfather) is convinced that they have talent, or the fact that he has to clean the restaurant that used to belong to his mother and now belongs to his stepfather.<br/>So what happens when Annabeth invites him to a masquerade that will celebrate the beginning of her new movie and his stepfather steals the invitation for his sons?<br/>And when he sneaks in and some strange surprises occur, will he be launched into stardom or be left falling to the floor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once By Night

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing with these characters. Lyrics at beginning of every chapter are from "Someday" by Max Schneider. 
> 
> NOT DONE YET!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT DONE YET!

_**::** _

_**I follow my dreams** _

_**You'd think they were nightmares the way they scream** _

_**I will make them believe** _

_**Someday, someday I'm gonna be the next big thing** _

_**::** _

 

Percy

The freaking bus breaks down so I have to jog home from high school. A car is no use to me where I live- an apartment over my stepmother's restaurant- as I have nowhere to park it in this crowded city.

(Well, it's really only belonged to my stepmother since my Da died. It belonged to him then)

Ugh. I'm really regretting wearing my black leather jacket today. Well, at least I wore jeans and sneakers, not my boots. Maybe I'll get home in time so Kronos, my stepfather, won't get mad.

I'm so focused on the problem I'm not watching where I'm going. Suddenly I _slam!_ into another person and get sent flying backwards. I find myself spectacularly sprawled on the ground, my guitar case digging into my back.

My hand clutches my forehead, which hurts the most out of anything else. "Ow..." I mutter. I push myself up using my elbow. I stand up and walk over to the fallen girl, then offer my hand. "Here," I say, wincing slightly, "I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was-" I stop as she turns her head and I catch a glimpse of her features. Oh, crap. It's Annabeth Chase, Hollywood's newest Golden Girl. If she's hurt, I've committed a crime tantamount to assaulting the President. Thankfully she seems okay, though the angry look on her face is powerful enough to send me stumbling backward.

"It's fine," She says irritatably, gathering up her fallen scripts. I squat down and help pick up the papers, alternating organzing them and looking at her. A shock of blond hair has fallen out of the neat bun atop her head, dangling down in the back and swishing slightly from side to side when she moves. Wisps of hair escape in the front, the gold of her hair surrounding a pale angular face and startling gray eyes the color of old quarters.

She's even prettier in person than she is on TV.

"What are you looking at?" She asks, catching me watching her.

"Uh, nothing," I say eloquently, quickly picking up another piece of paper. I glance down at it, wanting to focus on anything other than her stormy gray eyes. I frown. This isn't a script, it's the designs for a very well-planned out house. Clean, sweeping lines coupled with precise measurements and meticulous notes- I may not know much about architecture (next to nothing, in fact), but it's obvious that this is the work of a master. I look closer at some of the other papers in my hands and find that mixed in with scripts are other designs- a couple more houses, a museum, even one for an elaborate loom-type thing.

"Did you draw these?" I ask, in awe of the work in front of me. "They're amazing!"

Her cheeks flush. "Of course not!" She snaps, grabbing the sheaf of designs and scripts from my hand. She stands and then pauses. "Wait. Do you actually like them?"

"Yeah, totally!" I reply. "They're awesome!"

"You just said that, Seaweed Brain," She says, sighing. It sounds like it's in annoyance, but the slight smile that replaces her frustrated look tells me a totally different story.

"Hey!" I cry. People around me stop in their tracks, looking at the two of us. "What's with that nickname? Why am I a 'Seaweed Brain'?"

"You smell like salt water, your eyes are the color of the sea, and your clothing is all slightly damp." She says, her smile transforming into a smirk.

Oh. She's right- I did just come from the pool. It's the only thing Kronos allows me to do after school. He doesn't allow me to play music with the school- he says it "takes away from your stepbrothers' talents" when I play. Well, I'm sorry if I'm better than Octavian and Luke's disjointed dancing and singing routine.

Suddenly cameras start flashing around us, and I snap back to reality. Annabeth Chase is a celebrity, not some girl I can just joke around with like this, and I'm late for cleaning. "I-I gotta go," I stammer, and run through the crowd to home. There's going to be hell to pay when I get back to the restaurant. 

 

Annabeth

I stay behind and smile for the cameras, a false smile from years of practice slipping onto my face. I'm not really in the mood for paparazzi at the moment- I have scripts to read, designs to complete calculating, and a boy to think about.

Wait a moment. Did I just think that? I can't have. Hell no, that's impossible. I have no time to think about boys, even ones with enticing, almost melodic voices, tousled black hair, and from the look of the guitar on his back, a love of music.

But am I allowed to wonder why he had to run off like that?

It doesn't matter, I guess. I just want to get out of this sea of paparazzi and home. I grab my phone out of my denim jacket and quickly send off a text to Jason, the limo driver. Within two minutes he pulls up, jumps out, and opens the door for me. I nod toward him and step in. He closes the door behind me and then gets in front to drive the limo.

As soon as we pull away from the bloodthirsty pack of reporters and photographers, I lean forward, put my head in my hands, and groan.

"Rough day, Miss Chase?" Jason asks, a kind lilt to his voice.

"You have no idea. It took forever to get out of rehearsal and then I got run over by some random boy with a guitar on his back," I say, still not bothering to look up. "And then he caught a look at my designs."

"Was he cute?" At twenty-five, he's kind of like an older brother and friend to me. Every time I bring up a boy he analyzes every detail, making sure there isn't anything to be worried about, but eventually he drops the act and insists on gossiping over him.

Jason's a complicated individual.


End file.
